


The Reason Why

by tybald



Series: The Angry Gay's Chronicles [1]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or maybe they do, So much angst, Suffering, Unrequited Crush, bc i can do it, but idk this is really self-indulgent, merc has mid-long hair, mercutio is a tease, the monty grandpas don't hate on the capp kids, ty has a secret cheesy side help, tybalt and miranda are besties, tybalt secretly loves it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybald/pseuds/tybald
Summary: If every single second Tybalt spends with Mercutio is already hell for him, imagine having to spend the whole afternoon at his house, finishing a project. Hopefully, he'll survive to his charms...Self-indulgent dumpster fire, because there're not enough fanfics about these two idiots.
Relationships: Tybalt Capp/Mercutio Monty, one-sided Miranda Capp/Mercutio Monty
Series: The Angry Gay's Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i wanna make clear that english is not my first language (i guess you've already noticed lol), so any grammatical mistakes that i make, you can communicate to me in the comments.
> 
> second, shoutout to my girl angie who made this experience so much fun! if it took me two whole days to finish this, it was because of us clowning 🤡
> 
> hope you enjoy this thing i pulled out of my ass ❤

This has to be a joke. Maybe some God, for unknown reasons, is mad at him. Maybe this is a mischievous act from a superior being.

  
The only thing he knows for sure is that everyone has their group of three for the Biology project. Everyone except for him, Miranda, and that annoying Monty guy.

  
Even knowing that the last statement is, indeed, a fact, Tybalt decided to check all his classmates again. Maybe he's forgetting someone? Maybe there's a group of two who are looking for someone else? He inspects the whole classroom, in hopes God or whoever is watching over him develops, at least, a little bit of empathy, but nothing happens.

  
Feeling defeated, he decides to lay on his table, positioning his face in his crossed arms. While letting a sigh escape from his lips, he thinks to himself that is alright. I mean, it's a one-time thing, right? It's not like they would spend much time together. They just have to answer some questions, it will be easy.

Or, at least, that's what he thought.

  
They decided to go to the Monty's house after school since it wasn't far from the institution. Both Isabella and Patrizio seemed happy when they saw Miranda, giving her a warm smile and a sweet "Welcome".

  
That wasn't the case with Tybalt. When the red-haired guy entered through the door, their smiles disappeared. He wasn't surprised though, he was —still is— the one who puts Mercutio in his place beating the shit outta him. It was expected from them to not find Tybalt's presence pleasing.

  
Not like he wants them to accept him just like they did with Miranda, he couldn't care less about their opinions of him.

  
After exchanging some hate-filled looks with his classmate's grandparents, the red-haired one follows Miranda and Mercutio to the living room. There they find Romeo who is sitting on the couch playing SSX 3 on his video console, his beanie on the other couch of the sofa. He was way too focused on the game, only taking his eyes off the screen when his brother mentions he "brought some guys from school".

  
"The hell is this asshole doing here?" exclaimed Romeo, leaving the control with his beanie. He was getting up, ready to kick Tybalt out of the house or, at least, defend his older brother, when Mercutio intervened, positioning himself in between him and Tybalt.

  
"Chill, we gotta do a project together" Merc said ". He won't be here for long, right Tybalt?" his hands were on Romeo's shoulders, but his eyes were on Tybalt's, waiting for an answer.

  
"Yeah, I'm not planning on staying here much longer" he explained, his sight fixated in the shorter guy, his expression filled with as much annoyance as Romeo's ". I'll leave as soon as possible, I'm not exactly excited to be here".

  
Miranda, who hadn't speak a word since they have entered the Monty's house, decides to end the confrontation there and say "Hey Merc, why don't we go to your room? That way we'll finish sooner and Ty can go to his house". Hopefully, her warm tone and smile would help to lower the tension in the room. When Mercutio gives her a thankful smile, she cannot do more than blush and look away from his brown eyes.

"Get comfortable" Mercutio says after opening his bedroom door, Tybalt being the first one entering the place. It's a tiny room, kinda messy but not as much as Tybalt would have imagined. Some clothes are abandoned in the bed, there're books scattered on the floor, but nothing incredible.

  
Miranda gets comfortable pretty quick, seating on Mercutio's bed and Tybalt cannot help but think about how many times she must have entered this same bedroom. How many times his cousin has stepped into the Monty's place without getting any nasty looks from the ones living there.

  
He shakes his head, brushing those thoughts off his mind. Why is he thinking about that? Why does he care so much about the relationship those two may share? Could he be...? No, there's no way he's...

  
"Earth to Tybalt!" Miranda exclaims, passing her hand in front of the guy's face. He blinks once, twice, three times until he's able to come back to real life.

  
"Sorry, I spaced out" he explains, looking away from his cousin's eyes while a subtle blush appears on his face.

  
"Yeah, we noticed" she comments and points towards Mercutio, who is now the one sitting on the bed, his mid-long hair tied in a manbun. It seems like he was reading the Biology book since he has it open in his hands, but he was now looking at Tybalt ". Merc was saying that you can leave your backpack here" Miranda is now pointing to the corner where they left their own backpacks.

  
"O-Oh, sure..." he mutters while doing what was indicated to him " _Stop acting like an idiot, or else they'll find out_ " he thinks to himself while he starts looking for his materials.

They've been working on the project for around thirty minutes in comfortable silence. Or, at least, it was comfortable for both Mercutio and Miranda. Tybalt was way too busy thinking about how not to make it obvious that he was feeling so uncomfortable being in the same room as that young man who had made him realize he wasn't exactly straight.

  
Not that he wasn't ready to face the truth; he had been thinking about it a lot, long before he noticed he was crushing over him, a Monty. From all people, he had to be from the family the Capps had a feud with.

  
It was so hard for him to just assume he was in the exact same position as his sister, Juliette, with Romeo. Tybalt was so filled with pride that he would deny his obvious crush to his sisters, even though they knew about it long before he noticed he had fallen.

  
But he isn't sure if he could keep his crush in the dark much longer.

  
If he was already tense from his mind's non-stopping torture, it all got worse when he kept listening to Miranda trying to flirt with their classmate.

  
Since he couldn't focus on the project, he decided to check Mercutio's expressions towards the girl's words. Whether she complimented his clothes, or his —amazing, beautiful, and probably soft as hell— hair, or his delicate handwriting, he would answer with a "thank you" or a sweet smile. Tybalt started wondering if that was his way to flirt back, or if he was just way too oblivious to notice Miranda's real intentions.

  
His train of thought got interrupted when the two-toned-hair girl got up from the bed.

  
"Excuse me" she called Mercutio's attention, who was now looking at her ", can I go to the bathroom?". Her question was followed by a "sure" coming from the brown-haired guy.

  
Miranda had barely closed the door when Mercutio fixes his eyes on Tybalt, who's laying on his stomach on the floor, pretending to be too focused on the project and not totally self-conscious because of the Monty looking at him.

  
Both his self-consciousness, his stress originated from Miranda's flirting and the worrying thoughts he had had about the girl and Mercutio made something inside him explode.

  
"What?" Tybalt exclaims with a way rougher tone than what he would have liked to use. It didn't seem to exalt Mercutio, who seems pretty relaxed sitting on his bed and with his hands holding his face, his elbows positioned on his knees.

  
"Why do you hate me so much?" the freckled man's eyes got bigger with that question. Why is he touching this topic right now?

  
"Excuse me? Both our families have a feud with each other, I think it's a pretty obvious answer" he exclaims as if that's the whole reason why of his feelings towards the young man.

  
"Excuse you," Mercutio answers, still calmed and collected even considering the tone Tybalt had chose to use towards him "the feud is between our grandparents, not between us. Forget about the feud for a minute and give me a valid reason as to why you cannot see me without wanting, trying, _and_ succeeding to beat my ass"  
The little smug smile that the Monty gave to him when Tybalt couldn't give another reason apart of the feud was the final straw for him to unleash all the tension he has accumulated. The red-haired one, then, started enumerating all the reasons he was taught by his grandfather as why he had to hate the Montys.

  
"Because your last name is a synonym of betrayal" he started, every statement formed into a step into Mercutio's direction ". Because you betrayed our family's trust the moment you found it ideal to backstab us. Because I was born and raised to hate your kind. Because my hatred for the Montys will burn in my chest until the day I give my last breath" with that last declaration, he was as close to Mercutio as he could get. This is the closest they have been without beating each other the second after pronouncing their last words to the other.

  
"Wow, you seem pretty passionate talking about something you never lived" the brown-eyed teen commented, his smile never leaving his face. Tybalt was enraged; how this guy could mess up with his feelings, make him feel so self-conscious and stressed and mad, just like that, like it was a child's play? He felt like a fucking trainwreck, his pride's being destroyed by his guy who doesn't seem to give a damn about the other's feelings ". Now give me a real reason why you should hate me"

  
"A reason why..." Tybalt mutters to himself, feeling incredulous at those words. His brain transforms into a fuzz and the only thing that he can think about is about his right hand quickly transforming into a fist, one that goes directly to Mercutio's face; only it doesn't.

  
The Monty is faster than the Capp, succeeding in grabbing the other's wrist and, in a quick movement, switches places with him, throwing him onto the mattress. Tybalt complains and tries to escape, but the taller one traps both his wrists with one hand, placing them above the red-haired's head. Mercutio, taking advantage of the other's confusion, climbs into the bed and traps Tybalt's waist positioning his legs on each side.

  
"Now" he repeats, now with a much rougher voice, his face closer to the other guy's ", give me a reason why you should hate me".

  
Tybalt wanted to answer, he really did, but the fuzz in his head mixed with his feelings for Mercutio and the heat his body is releasing from all the rage and arousal he's feeling are making this simple task so difficult.

  
"Because..." Tybalt mutters, his gray eyes fixated in Mercutio's brown ones. He's so close to him that he can barely see the light blue hints his eyes have around the iris "...you have beautiful eyes" his eyes turned as wide as they could. He automatically tried to shut his mouth with both his hands, but they're still trapped. Tybalt's face turns into an intense shade of red, almost resembling his hair. He closes his eyes so he doesn't fixate on the other's ones.

  
Mercutio lets out a breathy laugh, followed by some movements that, Tybalt guessed, were from him trying to get closer to him. He notices he's in the right when he feels his classmate's forehead touching with his, something that makes him blush even more if that's possible.

  
"Oh, really?" he murmurs, using his left hand to softly caress the other's cheek. This makes Tybalt open his eyes again, his face turning as red as a tomato when he noticed the closeness of their faces "Tell me more"

  
His world was a mess; his face had never emitted this amount of heat nor been this red before, his stomach was turned upside-down. He could even feel those little butterflies that he always thought were just a myth. All because of just one man, the one above him. The one that succeeded in destroying his pride completely and pin him down against a fucking bed.

"Umm..." Tybalt started muttering again, Mercutio paying attention to every single word "You... You have amazing hair" he can't believe he's saying this, but this mouth is acting on its own "It looks so soft"

  
"Well, thanks" the older one responded, his smile getting wider and wider with every compliment ". It takes some time to maintain it, you know? Love getting the recognition I deserve"

  
They spend at least a minute in silence, just looking at each other while Mercutio's free hand goes from the other's cheek to his hair and back. His look towards Tybalt is soft, the softest it has ever been, and Tybalt had never been as nervous as in this precise moment. He wishes earth could just swallow him but, at the same time, he wants Mercutio to come with him.

  
"You know..." this time it was Mercutio's time to break the silence. Tybalt listened attentively "I've been crushing on you for a long time"

  
The ginger guy had never seen the other blush. If he was being honest, it's an amazing sight that he would love to see again. But he's too busy trying to process that confession to just check on how adorable the guy above him looks.

  
Since Tybalt didn't try to say anything, he starts explaining himself.

  
"I think it all started when we first started fighting" Mercutio explains and laughs at Tybalt's confused expression ". Crazy, right? But, I just saw you like this guy who is so proud and protective of his family... it's adorable if you think about it. Skipping the parts where you beat my ass, that is. And, at school, I always see you with your sisters. You really love them, don't you?" he asks and Tybalt can't do anything but nod "It really shows. I also spend a lot of time with Romeo. I know you hate his guts, but I can assure you he's a nice guy. I've seen him while speaking about Juliette, he really loves her" he chuckles when he hears the ginger groan ". You're the jealous kind of big brother, aren't you? Although I don't see you acting like that when talking about Puck"

  
Tybalt avoids eye contact with Mercutio when saying "I mean... he's not a Monty"

  
He can't do anything but give him a warm smile and a comprehensive nod "I know"

  
They go silent again and, while Mercutio was too busy caressing the other's face for the millionth time —"He's so gorgeous" he thought to himself—, he notices that he's still holding the younger one's wrists above his head.

  
"I'm sorry" he mutters while freeing them ", your arms must feel numb"

  
They do, but it's not like it matters right now. Tybalt starts moving them on his sides like he's trying to make a snow angel in the sheets which makes Mercutio laugh. Once they don't feel as numb anymore, he guides his hand to the other's cheeks, something that makes the brown-haired teen smile even more.

  
"If you think about it" Mercutio mutters ", we're very similar. We both love our families, we're really protective over them, we're both getting affected by this feud, we were each other's gay awakening..."

Tybalt's gray eyes grow wide as his face returns to its old tomato red shade "H-How did you know that?! Who told—?"

  
"It doesn't matter right now" Mercutio interrupts ". The thing is: if it wasn't because of this stupid family feud, I'm pretty sure we would be pretty good friends" he takes advantage of Tybalt's processing state from his words to get their faces even closer, their noses now in contact with each other. This action, followed by a muttered "or even more", was the end of the Capp's sanity.

  
Gray eyes move from brown ones to the other teen's —seemingly— soft lips. Tybalt's right thumb starts caressing his lower lip while biting his own. He wants to kiss them so badly, but... how do you do that? I mean, he's used to watching romantic movies with his sisters on Saturday nights, but always avoided the screen when the protagonists were about to kiss, those kinds of scenes making him feel uncomfortable. What if he messes up?

  
"Is something wrong?" Merc asks, his eyebrows furrowed while he still has a smile on his face.

  
"Is just..." he mutters, not sure if he should say what's on his mind. " _Are you really questioning something as dumb just to save the tiny amount of pride you have left?_ " his inner voice asks, making him let out a breathy jiggle and softly shake his head. He truly was a case himself, huh? "I've never kissed anyone before and I don't wanna mess up".

  
Mercutio lets out a brief laugh, making the other's smile a bit wider "You're adorable, Ty" he mutters ". Just follow me, okay?"

  
Tybalt makes a shy hum, takes a deep breath —which makes the taller one laugh— and gives him an assuring nod.

  
If his heart was beating fast just with the thought of kissing him, now that their lips brushed it's about to explode. He feels like a little kid getting excited over a new toy, which he finds ridiculous, but what else can he do? He's finally fulfilling one of his biggest teenage dreams... Wow, he really sounds ridiculous and so cheesy. He should really stop spending that much time with his sisters.

  
How would Juliette react if she knew what was going through his mind right now, after all those times where he made fun of her when he talked about finding the love of her life?

  
How will Juliette _and_ Hermia react once they find out about this —because they will, he's 100% sure about that—? They'll surely make fun of him for a long, long time, but he didn't care. All he cares about is the guy above him, the only one who's capable of turning his brain into mush, the only one for who Tybalt is willing to give up his pride.

  
Their lips meet again, although this time in a soft caress. Merc's lips part, almost in slow motion, which makes the ginger smile. He's being so careful, trying not to go hard on him, caressing his cheeks so softly like he's about to break.

  
Just like the older one indicated to him, Tybalt follows the other's steps. His lips are as soft as he had imagined so many times if not better and he can feel a little smirk forming on them. He's just as happy as he is and Tybalt cannot help but close his arms around his neck, his hands on his hair. If only he could take that annoying hair tie off...

  
It's like Merc could read his mind —or maybe he just felt his nervous hands doing such a bad job with the hair tie— because he breaks the kiss, letting Ty take a breath, and gets rid of his manbun. He even shakes his head side to side likes he's on a shampoo commercial. The younger one wishes he could laugh at his crush being this silly, but he's just too aroused to function properly.

  
"Is this what you wanted?" he asks, his smug smile coming back to life. His brown strands, usually falling on his shoulders, are forming cascades from both sides of his head, the tips barely touching the mattress. This situation feels like a déjà vu, the same image of Mercutio freeing his hair appearing multiple times in his fantasies.

  
But, of course: the real experience was so, _so_ much better.

  
"Yeah, and it's so much better than I imagined" Tybalt confesses, his pride forgotten in the same place he left his backpack some minutes ago.

  
"Wow, so you fantasize about me, huh?" the Monty's smile is the biggest it has been in the whole afternoon and Ty doesn't know if he should run from the embarrassment, go with the flow risking his dignity or kiss the shit out of that annoyingly beautiful smile he's giving him ". Good to know"

  
"Don't get high hopes about it, though" the ginger responds, embarrassed. He now has his arms crossed on his chest and he's avoiding eyesight with Merc ". I don't do it frequently"

  
"Aw, don't get salty on me now!" the brown-haired guy then positions his hands on the other's cheeks and proceeds to give little kisses all over his face, making him tickle.

  
"Dear Lord, Merc! Stop!" Tybalt demands between giggles, his hands now trying to push the other's chest as far as he can.

When she returned from the bathroom and was about to open Merc's door, she didn't expect to hear her crush and her cousin —who was supposed to hate his guts— laughing and flirting with each other.

  
It didn't surprise her though, since their crush on each other was an open secret at this point.

  
Still, it hurt like hell.

  
But, at the same time, she was happy. Miranda knew how badly the family feud was affecting Tybalt's mental health, especially when talking about his crush on Merc. This whole hatred that he was supposed to feel towards the man he loved was passing a tax over the ginger's emotional state.

  
The only person he would show his sensible side was her. Only she knew about how he truly felt and if she had to sacrifice her crush for her cousin's happiness, she would gladly do it.

  
That doesn't mean she didn't end up crying herself to sleep that same night.


End file.
